Finding Refuge
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Takes place during the events of my second Cat Returns story. Orihime Inoue arrives in Tokoyo Japan with a broken heart. When she tries to find someone to talk to she may just get her wish. But can Baron help her without causing more harm? Baron x Orihime
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here I am making another Cat Returns story. Only this time it will be a crossover with some characters from Bleach. Now there is a pairing for this story it meant seem a bit different, but I think it could work. The pairing is Baron x Orihime and the summary is actually really simple. Also this stories events happen a few days before the events of my second Cat Returns story which was titled, "**_**To Stay By Your Side**_**".**

**Okay so here is the summary it's been one year after the second part of the Fake ****Karakura Town arc. (if Aizen and Gin are killed by the end of it that is) Things are back to normal, but when Orihime passes by an opened doorway and sees her best friend Tatsuki and Ichigo (the one who she had confessed her love for while he was sleeping) kissing one another she tries to tell herself that she was just seeing things. But when they tell her that they are dating she runs out of the room completely heart broken. Now that she has arrived in Tokyo can she find a place to stay and tell someone her story. But when Baron hears of her sad story besides that can he help her or will his assistance just do more harm then good.**

**Okay so that's**** about it and now on with the story.**

**I don't own anything.**

Finding Refuge

It was warm summers day as 17 year old Orihime Inoue walked down one of many sidewalks of Tokyo Japan with a suitcase over her shoulder. The young woman was wearing a light pink short sleeve shirt with a very light pink skirt as she sighed wondering what she should do now that she had arrived in the city since this morning as she crossed the road when the light had changed green. On the one hand she did not need to worry about school since she had already transferred her grades and records from Karakura High to the local high school that she was going to start going to this coming fall. And thankfully after she had written to her uncle and aunt who had been paying for the bills back at her old home they said that they would still pay for her schooling and put some money in her bank account every other month.

"_Okay so I'm here now and everything is taken care of expect for a place to live."_ The young woman thought, as she came across the crossroads and found a table to sit on. But while she lowered herself onto the chair she let out a sigh and said, "Maybe I could think of somewhere to go after I sit down and give my feet a break."

When she went to sit down on the chair though it felt much too soft to be a normal chair and when she heard something groan she gasped and turned around as she asked in surprise, "W-What was that?"

She then looked down and saw that she had almost accidently sat on a large white cat as she replied, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that you were sitting there."

The large white cat just turned his head and glared at the high student as she sat down in the chair that was next to the animal as she let out a sigh and placed her suitcase in front of her legs as she said, "I just wish I could find someone who could help me." She then looked and saw that, that statement had caught the cat's attention as his left ear twitched as she went on with, "I guess I've got your attention, huh? Well, you see I actually walked all the way here from Karakura Town yesterday." Hearing this caused the cat to sit up and stare at her in surprise as she let out a nervous giggle as she continued with, "Yeah I know I wasn't expecting myself to be able to do it either. But I was able to pull it off somehow." Her expression then sadden as she ended with, "Although I-I had to leave my old home...because I knew that it would hurt too much if I had stayed there any longer."

She felt a few tears fell from her face and as she wiped them away she gasped when someone replied, "Hey, don't cry I think I know someone who can help you. All you have to do is follow me."

Orihime jumped up in surprise from hearing the voice as she asked, "W-Who's there?" She then looked to the white cat that was sitting across from her as she asked him, "Did you just talk to me?"

The cat nodded as he jumped off of the chair and started to run down a street. Not quite sure what to do the young woman grabbed her suitcase and gave chase trying to keep up with the cat as she begged, "Please wait for me!"

The orange haired girl then looked to her right and turned a corner as she continued to follow the large cat wondering where he could possibly be taking her. And before she knew it she was jumping up or down small ledges, was running on top of a roof, running down a stairway, and then in an alleyway. But when she stepped out from behind the trash cans she gasped at what she saw. There standing up now on it's hind legs was that same white cat and as he continued to walk somewhere she decided to follow him as she stood up straight and walked under the bridge. To the high school students surprise there were quite a few small houses around the area as she let out, "Wow I've never seen such small houses before I wonder who they belong to."

She then continued to walk a little bit until she saw that same white cat who was taking a newspaper out from a small red mailbox as she asked, "So um, where is this person that you said could help me?"

The large white cat nodded as he shouted, "Hey Baron, I found us a new client! And don't even think about doing that light show of yours because it's still daytime!"

Orihime titled her head a bit in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on. But before she ask any questions the door to the green house that she was standing in front of slowly began to open causing her to take a few steps back in surprise. She was even more surprised when she realized that a light blush had crossed her face when she saw exactly who or maybe more so what had started to walked outside. There walking towards her was a small humanoid cat with green eyes and who had orange fur on the top of his head while a cream color was on the bottom part of it. The cat also was wearing a light gray suit with matching pants and top hat. And he also appeared to be holding onto a cane as he removed the top and placed it against his heart as he greeted her with, "Good day madam, and welcome to the Bureau."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Orihime smiled at the cat figurine as she said, "Thank you."

Baron nodded as he replied, "In case you haven't noticed you are now in a world quite different then your own. This is a Refuge for Creations. You see when someone creates something with all of their heart then that Creation is given a soul you see." He then shifted upward and to the right as he went on with, "Like me and Toto there."

The young woman then noticed where the Creation was looking to as she looked up and saw a statue of a raven. But within a few seconds or so it glowed and then began to move making her eyes widen in suprise as it spread it's wings in order to stretch as she said, "Wow that's amazing."

"That is Toto, a bird statue with a soul." Baron explained, as he couldn't help but let out a light chuckle from the young lady's reaction.

The Bird Creation then moved a little bit and looked down at the two from it's resting place as he stated, "I see we have a visitor today, Baron."

"Yes, and she's quite fetching as well." Baron replied, as he placed his top hat back onto his head.

"Um, did he just call you Baron?" Orihime asked, as she looked down at the orange and creamed furred half cat.

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, the artist who created me gave me that title." Baron explained, as he looked at her.

"_Hmm, I wonder if Rukia and the other Soul Reapers know about these two?"_ Orihime mentally asked herself. She then gave off a warm smiled as she grabbed onto the sides of her dress and did a small curtsy while she replied, "It's very nice to meet you all. My name's Orihime, Orihime Inoue."

Baron then put his cane in front of him as he asked, "Alright so let's down to business. What brings you to the Bureau, Miss Orihime?

Hearing this caused the high school student to let out a nervous laugh as she started with, "Well, you see I have this problem that I'm trying to deal with, but no matter how hard I try it just won't go away."

The green eyed figurine put a hand under his chin as he answered, "Hmm, this sounds like an emotional problem would you like to talk about it?"

The young woman nodded, but before Baron made his way to his home he turned and asked, "Muta, where exactly did you come across Miss Orihime?"

The large white cat stood up out of the chair he was sitting in as he answered, "At the Crossroads, when she sat across from me she had mentioned that something was really bothering her. So I thought that maybe if she had someone else to listen to her story that maybe it could help her get over what's bothering her."

Baron nodded in understanding as he looked up at Orihime and said, "This way, Miss Orihime."

The orange haired girl nodded as she walked towards his house. She then became a bit hesitant as to if she would make it through the doorway. To her surprise and relief both her and her suitcase where able to get through the doorway and once she was inside she was blown away at how the Cat Creation's house looked like a normal two story home only smaller. But she knew that it did have somewhat of an old world charm to it as she commented, "Wow, your house is lovely Baron."

Hearing this caused a smile to form on the half cat's face as he replied, "Thank you, Orihime." He then got a few teacups out of a cabinet as he added, "Sit anywhere you like." The young woman nodded as she set her suitcase up against the wall next to the door and chose to sit on top of a chest as he ended with, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Orihime responded back, as she looked around and nearly missed bumping into a chandler.

She then slowly sat down and once she did Baron asked her, "Milk with your tea or lemon?"

"Um that's okay I don't really feel like either right now." Orihime admitted as she rubbed the back of her head. She then opened her eyes and realized that the creation had hung up his top hat and jacket and had on a white shirt with a dark red sleeveless vest along with a blue bowtie. She also noticed that he had her cup of tea prepared for her as she gently and slowly took it from him as she added, "Thank you."

The orange haired girl then put the cup to her lips and drank it in one gulp. Her eyes widen as she said in surprise, "Wow I think that, that was the best tea that I've ever had before."

"That's my own personal blend of tea. I can't grantee the taste so you're lucky that it turned out the way it did this time." Baron explained, as he watched her place the teacup back on the cabinet.

"I don't see what's so great about it. It just taste like boiled grass to me." Muta commented, as he entered the house.

Toto also came into the house, but through the balcony window as he shot back with, 'Tea's too refined for your taste."

"At least I don't eat worms!" The large white cat snapped back with, as he made his way to the couch.

Baron just mentally sighed in slight irritation at his two friends little argument as he set his teacup dowe on top of the coffee table as he said, "So Orihime, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

The high school student nodded as she began, "Well, let's see for starters I used to live in a town about two hours or so away from here called, Karakura Town with my older bother. His name was Sora." Baron put a hand under his chin a bit curious as to why the young lady would use the words "used to" as he noticed that her expression had sadden as she went on with, "But when I was nine years old he died after getting hit by a car..."

"I see. So how did your Father and Mother react to hearing the news of your bother's death?" The Cat Creation asked, as his right ear twitched.

"I-I don't know how they reacted to Sora's death because...he had ran away from home and raised me by himself ever since I was three years old." Orihime explained, as she looked away not wanting them to see any tears fall from her face if she started to cry.

This statement from the girl had taken Baron by surprise as he asked, "So you have been living on your own ever since then?" The orange haired girl nodded answering his question, as Baron stood up and started to look for something.

But before either Muta or Toto could ask him what he was looking for the half cat pulled out a small blue bottle from a drawn as he walked towards Orihime tapped her on the knee and when she turned her head she saw the bottle as he asked, "Orihime, could you do me a favor?" The high school student nodded, as he took off the top to it and went on with, "Could you go grab your suitcase and drink this?"

Orihime once again nodded not quite sure what the half cat wanted her to do as she grabbed her suitcase with one hand and took the bottle from the creation as she slowly put it to her lips and drank the liquid that was inside it. To the girl's surprise she suddenly felt an odd sensation in her body and before she knew it everything and everyone in Baron's home seemed to get bigger until her head came up to about Baron's chest as she asked in surprise, "I-I...what happened? Why are all of you so big now? Did I get smaller?"

Baron nodded answering the last question as he told her, "Actually Orihime, I gave you a potion so that whenever you come to the Bureau you will shrink down to this size. And so will anyone else that comes with you if you decide to come back."

The half cat then stopped talking though when Orihime ran up to him and hugged him tightly as she replied, "Baron, thank you for doing this because now I don't need to worry about ruining your house with my tears." The Creations expression turned to one of pity as he saw the young lady break down in his arms.

He then gently wrapped his arms around as a to comfort her as he asked, "Orihime, you aren't still mourning over the loss of your older bother are you?" The high school student shook her head from one side to another in a no manner as he continued with, "I see. Please tell me what has caused you to be so upset because remember you still haven't told me what this problem is that you are dealing with."

The orange haired girl sniffed a few times before she replied back with, "Yes, I-I know, but you see the reason why I'm crying is because of my problem." She then looked away ashamed as she added, "But you'll most likely think that I'm stupid for getting upset over something so silly."

She then was caught off guard when the green eyed creation gently cupped her chin and turned her head so that she was looking at him as he responded with, "I'm all ears, Orihime." This caused her to nod as he led her to the chair that he had previously been sitting in as she took a deep breathe and told the three of her story.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**One Week Ago: Karakura High **

_Orihime walked out in the front yard of the school grounds after just getting restored for the next school year as she let out, "Gee, I wonder what Tatsuki will want to do today?" She then looked around for a bit as she added, "As a matter of fact I haven't seen Ichigo yet either. I hope nothing happened either one of them."_

_The orange haired girl then decided to go back inside to look for them, but after only being inside for a few seconds she heard the two voices of her friends as she saw that a door had been left open. Orihime slowly made her way to it and looked inside, but once she did though she let out a gasp at what she saw. There holding one another and kissing each other where both Ichigo and Tatsuki as she thought, "I-Ichigo and Tatsuki, are...together?"_

_She then slowly opened the doorway and put on a fake smile as she stated, "Oh, there you two are."_

_This caused the two to break away as Tatsuki stuttered, "O-Orihime, I um Ichigo and I were..."_

_The high school student stopped her friend as she replied, "Why didn't you two tell me that you were together?"_

_Hearing this question caused Ichigo to look away slightly ashamed as he answered, "Well you see Orihime, Tatsuki and I just confessed how we felt about each other a couple of months ago. We were going to tell you about this, but we weren't for sure how you would handle it."_

_Orihime just rubbed the back of her head as replied, "Oh, I see so do you guys want to still hang out?"_

_"Sure." Tatsuki said back, as she and the orange haired young man walked out of the room hand in hand. When they realized that Orihime was following them her friend added, "Hey Orihime, aren't you coming?"_

_The orange haired girl nodded as she replied, "Yeah I just forgot...something..."_

_The two nodded and left the room. But after they did Orihime couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she fell onto her knees and broke down crying not for certain when she would stop. After a few minutes though she got up and ran the other way down the hallway not even stopping when her two friends shouted asking her what was wrong._

ooooooo

A dead silence fell over the group after Orihime was done telling her story. When Baron noticed that some tears were falling from her face he handed her a handkerchief as he asked, "I see so for the most part you were upset with the fact that your two friends hand not informed you that they had started a relationship, correct?"

The high school student nodded her head as she answered, "Yes, but you see about one year ago I was taken away somewhere, but before I left I told Ichigo that I...loved him. But he was sleeping when I said it so he never knew how I felt about him." She then felt more tears come out of her eyes as she added, "But if I had known that Tatsuki had feelings for him to then I would never of allowed my crush on him to deepen into love. So for the most part I'm mad at myself...and that's the real reason why I left Karakura Town."

"I see, but you did tell them this before you left didn't you?" The Cat Creation asked, as he kneeled down next to her.

He then noticed that she had looked away as she admitted, "Well, I told them that I was happy for them and that I wasn't leaving because of them. But I just couldn't bring myelf to tell Ichigo how I felt about him because I was afraid that it would cause him and Tatsuki to break up."

"You are truly a kind hearted person, Orihime." Baron stated, as he started to rub her leg.

She then smiled at him and handed him his handkerchief back as she replied, "Thank you for listening, Baron. I think it really helped." She then let out a sigh and stood up to go pick up her suitcase as she went on with, "But now I need to find a place to stay since my feet are still pretty sore from walking all the way here from Karakura Town last night."

She then gasped when Baron took her suitcase from her and replied, "Actually Orihime, I think it would be best if you stayed here."

"Oh, no I-I couldn't." Orihime protested with, before Baron took her hand.

The girl then stopped dead in her tracks and blushed when she saw that the half cat was holding onto her hand as he interjected with, "Orihime, if you are worried that you will be a bother to me, I can assure that you have nothing to fear since your company would be greatly appreciated." He then started to walk out the door with her hand still in his as he ended with, "And there are many houses here for you to choose from. So I'm certain if we look around that there will be one that you would be able to call home."

ooooooo

Baron opened the front door to the last house that he was showing Orihime, and once the door opened the girl's eyes widen as she let out, "Wow."

The house did not seem that much different from Baron's own home. The only major differences between the two were that there were no book shelves, no desk that was in front of the shelves, and there was a small kitchen area. And as Baron led her inside he asked, "By the look of your pervious expression I take it that you would like stay here in this home?"

The high school student nodded as the cat figurine smiled and as he led her upstairs he replied, "That is very good to hear, Orihime. Now just in case you are wondering besides the home being completely furnished and with electricity it also has indoor plumping..."

He stopped himself though when the young girl hugged him again as she said, "Baron, thank you for letting me stay here."

"Of course, Orihime." The green eyed half cat responded with, as he opened a door revealing her room to her. And once she had walked inside the room he set her suitcase down for her and walked out as he went on with, "Well, since I'm certain you will need time to adjust to your new home and some rest I will see you in the morning."

Orihime nodded as she turned and began to take out some of her clothes. She then stopped and turned her head as she smiled and said, "Okay then. Goodnight, Baron."

"Goodnight, Miss Orihime." Baron replied, as he then closed her bedroom door and headed downstairs to leave. While he was walking back to his own home though the cat figurine knew that it would take the young lady some time before she could say that she had completely gotten over her past love. But then again maybe with her staying here, perhaps it would make things at the Bureau more interesting. He then walked into his house and slowly closed the door behind him.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Orihime had woken up feeling refreshed and with new found energy as she stood in front of a mirror and combed her hair a few times before setting the brush down on top of the dresser. She looked herself over in the mirror one last time before she smiled and exited her room. She then walked downstairs and made some breakfast for herself.

While she looked out the kitchen window she thought, "_I wonder what other new and exciting things could happen today?"_ Once her meal was done she put the food onto a plate and walked towards a small table. There she sat down in one of the four chairs that were there as she then started to enjoy the food happy to know that her refrigerator was stocked with food...at least for now.

ooooooo

Baron continued to stare out the window while in his wooden as he wondered if the young lady had woken up yet. He soon got his answer however, when he saw the orange haired girl step out of her house and walk towards his. He then noticed that she was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt along with a long red skirt as he heard her lightly knock on the door to his home a few times. He was about to change from his wooden form, but before he could the high school student opened the left door as she said, "Good morning, Baron."

The Cat Creation watched from corner of his eye as the girl opened her eyes to see an empty house as she let out, "Oh, he must be gone." She then turned her head and saw the half cat standing in front of the window and as she approached the woodened figurine she added, "Wow, this looks exactly like Baron. But I don't remember seeing this here yesterday..."

She stopped though when she noticed a smile had shown on the wooden half cat's face making her jump back in surprise as she asked, "W-What's going on? Did that figurine just smile at me?"

The orange haired girl soon received an answer as she saw the figurine glow for a few seconds. Once the light was gone she saw Baron smiling at her as he turned and greeted her with, "Good morning to you too, Orihime."

He then walked towards his cabinet and brought down his tea cattle and turned on the right knob to the sink to fill it with water as he turned and asked, "I take it that you slept well last night?"

The girl nodded as she approached him while she answered, "Yes, I did thank you." She then a got a bit closer to him as she added, "But why didn't you tell me that you turned into a wooden figurine?"

Hearing this caused the green eyed half cat to raise an eyebrow in surprise as he asked, "You mean you did not assume that when you saw Toto turn from a statue to a bird that I did not do the same?"

"Well, to be honest I didn't look through the front window to your house so I had no idea although I should have known." Orihime confessed, as she looked away.

"Do not worry about it Orihime, no harm done." Baron reassured her, as he set the cattle on top of the burner as she took a seat on the couch.

He then sat down next to her as he took both her hands into his own as he said, "Orihime, I hope I won't be bringing back any bad memories back, but if I remember correctly you had said that this Ichigo fellow had gone to save you when you had been taken away am I right?" She nodded as he continued, "Now tell me what exactly does he do. I won't force you to tell me, but perhaps it help me understand how you came to feel the way you did about him."

The orange haired girl nodded her head as she began, "Well, you see Ichigo is a Substitute Soul Reaper, and he helps other Soul Reapers by purifying souls that have become corrupted those souls are known as Hollows."

"I see and what happens to those souls?" Baron asked.

"They end going to the Soul Society along with all of the souls of the deceased." Orihime informed the half cat. She then smiled as she added, "I've actually been there before and it almost is like an afterlife only everyone there can die, but mostly by sickness since they can take a lot of damage when fighting against someone. Of course I guess that, that doesn't mean that could die depending on how much blood they had lost."

"Hmm, it seems like you have been through a lot in just one year." Baron commented, as he stood up and grabbed the cattle off the burner and turned it off.

She nodded in agreement as he took down two teacups and poured some tea into both of them and then handed one of them to her. She thanked him and as he sat down in the chair across from the sofa she as let out a nervous laugh as she admitted, "You know the funny thing is that when I first saw you I remembered that there's a Soul Reaper who's a humanoid animal too, but his a wolf. Although I doubt that you two would get into a fight since his pretty nice and well...so are you."

"I'm glad that you would think that way Orihime, since I also doubt that any sort of altercation would happen between the two of us." Baron replied, as he smiled at the end of her comment.

She smiled and nodded again as she took a sip of her tea while the green eyed half cat placed his chin on top of both of his hands as he asked, "If it won't be a bother to you Orihime, I would like you to me about all of the adventures that you have had thus far in your life."

"Well, okay but only if you promise that you won't get bored if I start to ramble on about certain things." Orihime warned him, as she set her teacup down.

Baron responded to this by putting a hand over his heart as he reassured her with, "I promise you that I will not be bored, Orihime." The orange haired girl then took a deep breathe as she started to tell the Cat Creation about all of her adventures with Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, and, Chad."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Orihime let out a sigh as she leaned up against the back of the couch exhausted from telling Baron about everything that had happened one year ago. She was actually really surprised that the orange and creamed furred half cat hadn't gotten bored or asked her to stop to explain anything. He just stayed in that same position with his head placed on top of his hands which Orihime knew was a give away that he had been listening along with the fact that he would nod his head every so often.

He then lifted his head and lightly chuckled as he stated, "My Orihime, you certainly seemed to have gotten yourself involved with other people's business...not including that last part of course. But from what you have told me I'm glad to know that you yourself have not changed even through all of those hard times."

"Well, what I can say I just like to help other people." Orihime replied, as she rubbed the back of her head.

The cat figurine then stood up and headed towards another cabinet as he said, "Well, I'm certain that after telling me such a long story you must be hungry, Orihime." He then opened the right door to it as he added, "Would you like some angel food cake?"

The high school student nodded as she got up and walked over to help him. But while she was setting two plates onto the coffee table the doors to the Bureau burst open to reveal Muta as he asked, "Did someone say angel food cake?"

Baron smiled at his friend as he replied, "Hello Muta, could you please assist Orihime with getting things ready?"

The large white cat nodded, but while he walked towards the two the orange haired girl noticed a cut on his left front paw as she asked, "What happened to your left front paw, Muta?"

"Oh, what you mean this? I just got caught in something it doesn't hurt." Muta reassured her with, as he continued to walk towards them.

The girl noticed however, that he was trying very hard not to scream in pain as she set down one more plate before she approached him. She then gently took his right paw as she asked, "Can I get a better look at that cut please?"

Again the cat nodded as he sat down on the sofa. His eyes then widen when he saw that the girl had placed her hands directly above the cut. But before he could say anything in protest he was surprised to see a small orange barrier go around it and within a few seconds the cut was gone as if it had never been there. And as Muta moved his left arm he asked, "What did you do, kid?"

Orihime gave him a warm smile as she answered, "I used my healing ability to get rid of that cut for you."

"Um, thanks." Muta replied, as he then stretched out on the couch to get comfortable.

Before Orihime could reply she felt Baron place a hand on her shoulder which caused her to turn to look at him as he said, "Your healing ability is truly remarkable, Orihime."

Normally hearing this comment did not affect the girl that much since she had heard many times before, but for some reason hearing it from Baron caused a light blush to cross her face as she replied, "Thank you."

The green eyed half cat nodded as he handed her, her plate and had her sit down in the chair that was behind her. But before she could begin eating the dessert Toto entered the Bureau as she greeted him with, "Hello Toto."

The Bird Creation lightly waved a wing to her in greeting. He then looked over at Baron as he asked out of the blue, "You know Baron, I was wondering do you think Orihime could handle riding on my back."

"What on earth caused you to think of that idea, Toto?" Baron asked, as he looked up at his fellow Creation curious as to why he would ask such a thing.

The raven shrugged his wings as he answered, "I don't know I just thought that maybe it could be something new for Orihime to say that she had tried if she ever ends up writing to one of her friends back home."

The orange and creamed furred figurine looked down at the orange haired girl as he asked, "Would this be alright with you, Orihime?"

Orihime thought about it for a moment realizing that it was something that she had never done before. She then smiled up at him as she answered, "Sure I'll give a try."

Right after she had stood out of her chair though Baron had lifted her into his arms bridal style. And as the girl blushed while in his embrace he looked over at the large white cat as he said, "We'll be back in little bit Muta, so please don't eat all of the cake."

"What are you talking about Baron, what else do you think tabby is going to do while we're gone." Toto remarked, causing the large white cat to hiss at him in anger.

The Cat Creation just rolled his eyes as he jumped onto the balcony railing and set Orihime down onto Toto's back. And as he sat down in front of her he said, "I know that you haven't done this sort of thing before, but you can be certain that Toto won't be trying anything too risky while you and I are on him together."

Orihime just nodded and as the large raven flow out of the balcony window the girl wrapped both arms around the figurine's midsection so that she would not fall off. Looking down and seeing her arms around him caused a light chuckle to escape the half cat's lips as he asked, "Orihime, I want you to open your eyes. Will you do that for me?"

The girl then found herself slowly but surely opening her eyes and when she did was completely blown away. There very far blow them was not just the Refuge, but there were trees and fields all around. And when she saw how close they were to the sunset she pressed her head against the figurine's back as she said, "Baron, Toto, thank you for having me do this."

"You are very welcome, Orihime." Baron replied, as the Bird Creation nodded after the half cat had said this. The three then continued to watch the sunset as time itself seemed to have stopped completely still even while they were still flying high above in the orange colored sky.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following day was a rainy one as Orihime stepped out of her house and made her way towards Baron's for a second day in a row. Today she choose to wear a light yellow shirt along with a skirt that was a bit darker shade of yellow that had a light blue flower pattern on it. She then lightly knocked on the door, but when she did she heard Baron's voice as he said, "Come in."

She then opened the door and walked inside causing the Cat Creation to look up and smile at her as he greeted her with, "Good morning, Orihime."

"Good morning, Baron." Orihime replied, as she walked inside and closed the behind her. But when she turned and saw that he was at his desk writing some things down she added, "Oh, I see you're working right now. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I'll just come back later."

She then heard the half cat sigh as he put down his quill and stated, "If I remember correctly Orihime, I told you that your company would not be a bother. So please sit down and relax."

The high school student nodded as she slowly made her way towards the couch. Before she sat down though she took a look around at the half cat's home and noticed all of the different pictures that were around it. One picture in particular had caught her attention though as she started to walk towards it. She then noticed a beautiful white furred humanoid cat was standing in the photo, only she was a female given her long blonde hair and soft facial expression. And as the girl continued to look at her deep blue eyes she asked, "Baron, who is the person in this picture here?"

"That is Louise, and she was supposed to be my companion." Baron explained, as he set put his quill down and got up to stand next to Orihime.

"What happened to her?" The girl asked, while mentally she thought, "_I should have known that he already had someone."_

The figurine's expression sadden as he confessed, "To be perfectly honest Orhime, even I do not know what happened to her. I know that my creator had started to work on her, but if I remember right he never had a chance to finish her. So she never received a soul...at least that is what I'm assuming."

The orange haired girl's expression now also sadden as she said, "I'm sorry, Baron."

"Hmm, why are you apologizing Orihime?" Baron asked, as he started to make his way back to his desk.

The Cat Creation then noticed that the girl had turned her back completely to him as she answered, "I'm not sure why, but I just..."

"Is something the matter, Orihime?" The orange and cream furred half cat asked, as he stocked his papers and walked away from his desk again.

The girl did not answer this time causing the Creation to place a hand on her shoulder as he said, "Orihime, whatever is bothering you I will listen and do all that I can to help."

"I...alright." Orihime replied, as she turned to face him. The half cat then was surprised to see a blush on the girl's face as she added, "I know that I've only been here a couple of days. But somehow I've developed a crush on you, Baron." Not hearing a response from the Cat Creation caused her to look away again as she went on with, "I know that this must sound really silly, but you've just been so kind to me." She then completely turned away and started to walk out the door, but before she did she turned and ended with, "Although I guess I shouldn't be surprised that this would happen to me for a second time."

She then opened the door run out of Baron's home not wanting the green eyed half cat to see how much fear was in her eyes of him possibly not feeling the same way towards her. But she already knew deep down that there could be no possible way of the half cat falling for her. There was nothing special about her other then her abilities, but she knew that, that would get her nowhere as she walked towards the entrance to the Bureau and just stood there. And as the rain continued to fall the orange haired high school student couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they fell down her face along with the rain.

ooooooo

Baron continued to look out the opened doorway as he thought, "_I see so that was she acted the way she did whenever I held her hand."_

He then made his way back to the portrait of Louise and once he stood in front of it he let out, "I wonder if you had been given a soul like myself would we have been a perfect match for one another?"

The Cat Creation then shook his head finding it silly to be talking to a picture of someone who was never given a chance at life. But when he looked over at the still open doorway his heart felt as though it was breaking. He then found himself feeling foolish for not noticing the signs that the young lady had unknowingly been giving to him even if she herself had not noticed them either. Of course how could he know for certain that she was not lying to herself, because he then remembered how highly she spoke of that Ichigo fellow while she had told him her story yesterday.

"_Perhaps she is still in love with the young man, but can't seem to move on yet."_ Baron thought, as he put a hand under his chin. His eyes then widen as he exclaimed, "Of course, that is why she had confessed that she had developed feelings for me in a such a short time. She is trying to move on from that period of her life." His expression then sadden as he added, "And yet I failed to noticed that..."

The orange and cream furred half cat then walked over to where his overcoat and top hat were hanging as he put them on and then grabbed an umbrella as he processed to head outside as it continued to down pour.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the rain continued to fall so to did Orihime's tears as her remembered the one time that Ichigo had carried her off of a high pillar. But while he was holding her he made a comment about her being heavy. She then remembered yesterday when Baron had held her he said nothing and just smiled at her. The girl felt so torn on the inside as she thought, "_What I am doing? I shouldn't be thinking about Ichigo anymore because he has Tatsuki. And I...don't know why I'm thinking about Baron when his supposed to be with Louise...if she were alive that is."_

"I-I just don't know what to do..." Orihime said out loud, as she then covered her face with her hands.

After she had done this though she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She also realized that the rain was not hitting her anymore as someone asked, "You do realize that you'll sick if you stand out in the rain don't you, Orihime?"

She then sniffed a few times and saw Baron standing behind her holding an umbrella as she asked back, "Baron, what are you doing out here?"

"Actually I was about to ask you the same thing." Baron replied, as he stared into the girl's purple eyes. He removed his hand from her shoulder and took her hand as he added, "Orihime, please come back to the Bureau with me. There is something that I must confess to you."

The orange haired girl nodded her head agreeing to going back to Baron's home as he then led her back from where she had left.

ooooooo

Orihime thanked the orange and cream furred half cat as he handed her a cup of tea and sat down next to her. And after taking a sip of it she set her down and asked, "So what was it that you wanted to tell me, Baron?"

The high school student then watched as he also set his teacup down while he answered, "Well you see Orihime, I thought about what you had said earlier." The girl looked at him a bit confused as he went on with, "You said that you had developed feelings for someone who had ended up with another for a second time, correct?" She then was surprised when the Cat Creation grabbed both of her hands as he ended with, "Orihime, I must be honest with you because I do admired you for speaking from the heart."

"Thank you Baron, but why are you telling me this? Aren't you still waiting for Louise to come to the Refuge?" Orihime asked, as she a blush crossed her face.

"Yes a part of me is hoping that perhaps someday she will appear here." Baron answered, as he turned to look at the picture that hung on his wall. He then looked back at the girl that was sitting next to him as he continued with, "But there is something I would like you to do for me Orihime. I need to believe in yourself, if you do this then you will have nothing to fear."

Orihime smiled hearing that statement as she replied, "Yes, you're right because before I would always put all of my trust with Ichigo, but I really should have listened to everyone who had told me to believe in myself more." She then hugged the figurine as she added, "Thank you Baron, I'll try to do just that from now on."

"I'm glad to hear that Orihime." Baron replied, as he hugged her back. After a few minutes or so he broke the hug as he stood up and offered to walk her back to her house to which the high school student accepted as the half cat opened up the umbrella again as two then headed back outside.

ooooooo

Orhime awoke the following morning not feeling the greatest, of course she knew that standing out in the rain with an umbrella was not one of her smartest ideas since she knew better then to do that. But she also knew that her emotions had gotten the better of her to where she did care if she had gotten sick or not. She thne let out a sigh as she put on a light purple shirt which matched a slightly darker purple skirt that she had put on as she asked herself, "_I wonder what Baron will be doing today?"_

She then walked out of her room, down the stairs, and then out of the front door only to see that both of Baron's doors where wide open. She slowly approached the empty house as she let out, "Hmm, he must of had to go somewhere."

She then noticed a piece of paper that was folded neatly on top of the cat figurine's desk and when she got closer she also noticed that it was addressed to her as she opened it and read the message as it said.

_Dear Orihime,_

_I am sorry that I am not normally at the Bureau like I usually am. But I have received a message from the Cat King to help rescue his wife. I hope to be back soon so please do not worry. And if you are wondering where Muta is he at the Crossroads waiting to see if there any new clients that need our help. You are more then welcome to join him there until I return._

_From,_

_Baron_

Her answer was confirmed in the letter that the half cat had indeed left to go help someone else. She then decided that the best thing to do was to sit and wait for him to return, but right after she had set the piece of paper back down onto the desk she heard a thud as she quickly turned and asked out loud, "What was that?"

The orange haired girl turned only to see another humanoid cat lying on the cement outside. She then ran up to him and gasped when she realized that he had a pretty bad cut on his right shoulder as she bent down and immediately after doing this her Soten Kisshun covered the unknown half cat completely and within a few seconds his injury was gone. She then noticed that the half cat had dark brown fur expect for the bottom part which was a light brown. The stranger also wore all red expect for a white shirt, a pair of while gloves, and a pair of black shoes. She also noticed that he had a wire of sort in the shape of bowtie as she asked, "How do you feel?"

The half cat sat up and looked her for moment and when he did this Orihime was surprised to see that this half cat also had green eyes just like Baron's only a bit darker color as he answered, "I feel...completely fine. What type of magic did you use to heal my injures so quickly and so well?"

Orihime smiled relieved that the stranger was alright as she replied, "I used a healing ability of mine to get rid of injures so that it was if they were never there to began with." She then noticed that the green eyed half cat had walked a few steps away as she protested with, "Please wait I don't even know you're name."

She was surprised to see the brown furred half cat take off his top hat and place it against his heart like what Baron usually did as he answered, "My name is Cat R. Waul, but you my dear may call me Reginald." He then placed his top hat back on top of his head and as he took a few steps towards her he gently took her hand and added, "And to whom do I have the honor of speaking to?"

"My name's Orihime, Orihime Inoue." The orange haired replied, as she continued to smile at him.

She then lightly gasped when the red clad kissed her hand as he said, "Well my dear Orihime, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my life." He then helped her onto her feet as he went on with, "And if there is anything that I can do to make it up to you please do not hesitate to ask."

Orihime found herself letting out a nervous laugh as she answered, "Oh, no you don't need to do anything to thank me. I do this sort of thing all the time."

Reginald's expression sadden a little as he replied, "That's quite a shame to hear, my dear." He then placed a hand under his chin in thought for a moment. About a minute soon after he snapped two fingers together as he suggested, "Then how would feel if I gave you a kiss as a means of thanks?"

"A-A kiss?" Orihime asked, a light blush crossed her face.

She then backed away a little bit, but was stopped when Reginald put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he reassured her with, "Don't worry my dear, I promise that it won't hurt at all."

The girl's blush then became darker as she thought, "_H-His actually going to kiss me. W-What should I do?"_ But the red clad half cat's face continued to move closer to hers as she could not think of a single to do as his lips moved ever so slowly towards her own.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_Yes, soon I will have someone to call my own once the binding spell takes affect on the young lady after I kiss her. She might not be Haru, but she will just fine."_ Reginald thought, as his bottom lip touched Orihime's.

But before he could press his upper lip against hers the girl was pulled away from his embrace as he heard someone voice as it harshly asked, "What is going on here?"

The red clad cat opened his eyes not to see Orihime's face, but another half cat's face and by his annoyed expression he obviously was not expecting the girl to be doing that as Reginald asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, now I will only ask you this once. Who exactly are you and why were you trying to kiss this young lady?" The orange and creamed furred cat coldly asked, as he still stood in front of the girl not budging an inch.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Baron, it is truly an honor to finally meet you." The brown half cat replied, as he tipped his hat to him. He then smirked as he added, "I am Cat R. Waul, but everyone knows me as Reginald. And if you are wondering why I was about to kiss that lovely young lady behind you well it's quite simple really. You see she saved my life so I thought that giving her a kiss would be the easiest way to thank her."

Baron's eyes widen as he shot back, "Wait now I know who are! You are that scoundrel who tried to take Her Highness away from the Cat King!"

Reginald let out a chuckle as he said back, "My you certainly do catch on quick." He moved his head a bit to where he was looking at Orihime as he bowed to her and ended with, "I suppose I will have to thank you properly at anytime, my dear."

The brown half cat then gave the cat figurine a quick glare as he took a few steps back. He then opened a portal and walked through it back to his hideout in the Cat Kingdom. And once he was gone Baron turned around and asked with concern, "Are you alright, Orihime?"

"I um yes I'm okay Baron, thank you for coming back just in time." The high school student answered, as she hugged him.

"Of course Orihime, but if I had known that, that rogue would have ended up here I would have gotten here sooner." Baron explained as he lightly hugged her back. "And by the looks of it I take it you had used your Soten Kisshun to get rid of his injuries, correct?"

The girl expression sadden a little as she answered, "Yes I did, and I'm sorry about doing that but whenever someone gets hurt I just want to help them."

The cat figurine just smiled as he reassured her with, "That is quite alright Orihime, it only proves that you have a very kind and caring heart." He then broke the hug as he went on with, "And that is what makes you so special."

"Thank you..." Orihime replied, as she blushed yet again. Baron just nodded and then took her hand into his as he led her back inside the Bureau.

ooooooo

Reginald walked down his now empty carven way. He was not too pleased to find that all of his henchmen had left his hideout. "_The cowards they must of have left when I "fell" down the edge of that cliff."_ The brown cat thought to himself, as he made his way to his own quarters. But when he was almost there he added, _"Tch, they were alll worthless to me anyway."_

Once he was in front of his room he pulled back the curtain and walked up to his desk and he began to flip through the pages of the spell book that had been laying there as he whispered, "I am certain that there is a spell in here to which I can use to get Orihime to become mine." He then turned one last page and when he looked at the spell that was on that page a grin formed on his face as he went on with, "And I do believe that I have just found it."

ooooooo

_Orihime continued to walk down a dark pathway not quite sure where it would take her. To her surprise though she soon saw light up ahead and heard a voice as it said, "I can't believe that you finally came here."_

_The girl gasped recognizing the voice to belong to Baron, and once she got closer to the light she gasped at what she saw. There standing in front of her holding one another was Baron and Louise as she replied, "Yes, and I'm sorry for not arriving here sooner. But I was just given a soul after a young man had finished making me just a little while ago."_

_The orange haired high school student then tried to shout out to the orange and cream furred figurine only to find that she could not speak. And when she saw the two kiss one another she turned sharply around and covered her face with her hands as the tears started to flow down her face. The image of Baron's home along with the two Cat Creations faded into darkness. But after standing alone for only a moment she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder which caused Orihime to look up only to Reginald give the girl a sad expression. She then watched as he opened up a portal and offered her his hand as he softly asked, "Will come with me, my dear?"_

_Orihime looked at the out stretched hand for a only minute or two before she nodded and placed her hand on top of his. But once that had happened everything turned white._

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Orihime quickly shot up out of bed as she asked, "What was that all about?"

She then got up out of her bed and walked towards her bathroom. Once she was there she turned on the light switch and then turned on the sink. And after she had splashed some cold water onto her face she asked her reflection, "There's nothing to worry about, right? I mean it was just a dream so it's not like that's really to going to happen or anything...at least I hope not."

"Maybe I should tell Baron about my dream." Orihime suggested to herself, as she turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. And while she was getting her clothes out she added, "I know that it's still pretty early, but he did say that I could come by whenever."

She nodded her head deciding to go with the idea as she put on a green shirt that was going to wear. She then put on the dark green skirt that went with it as she took a breathe and walked downstairs and then out the front door.

ooooooo

Baron was not that surprised when he heard a knocking on the front doors to the Bureau as he changed from his wooden state and opened the door to see Orihime standing outside of it as he greeted her with, "Good morning Orihime, I was not expecting you to be up so early."

The orange haired girl gave him a smile as she let out a nervous laugh while she walked inside and admitted, "Well, actually I don't normally get up this early in the morning. But I had a dream last night and...it worries me a little."

The Cat Creation led her to the couch and as he sat down next to her he suggested, "Why don't you tell me about it. Perhaps it help calm your nerves."

The high school student nodded as she said, "Well, I don't know what most of my dream was about. The part that I do remember though was when I walking in nothing but darkness." This had obviously caught the figurine's attention as he nodded his head telling her to go on. She did just that as she continued with, "But after a little bit I saw a light at the end of it. When I looked into it though I saw you and Louise hugging one another. You were also telling her that you were glad that she had finally arrived at the Refuge." The girl's expression sadden as she added, "And then the two of kissed one another." The green eyed half cat said nothing as she ended with, "I-I was so heartbroken for some reason and when I tried to call to you I found out that I didn't have my voice at all. But then the oddest thing was that after you two had disappeared Reginald showed up and suggested that I go with him somewhere. And that was the last thing that I remember."

The orange and cream furred half cat's narrowed after hearing that part. Why in the world would that rogue of a half cat would show up in Orihime's dream? He just put a hand under his chin as he replied, "Well, that certainly is an odd dream, Orihime."

The girl nodded in agreement as she said, "Yeah I know right? That's why I was hoping that maybe you might know what it all means. I think I just let my emotions take over my thoughts again, but I could be wrong..."

Orihime then blushed when Baron pulled her into a hug for comfort as he replied, "To be honest Orihime, I'm not for certain why Reginald had show up at the end of your dream." he then pulled his head away so that he could stare into her eyes as he added, "But I do know that even if Louise were to show up here at the Refuge that does not mean that I would just rush to her side and forget about you, Orihime"

The blush that was on the girl's face darkened a little as the green eyed half cat moved some of her hair behind her ear. After doing this she then turned her head slightly sideways as he did the same and their lips met for a kiss. Sadly before they were able to fully kiss the front doors to the Bureau burst open to reveal Muta and when he saw the two in each other's arms he grinned as he asked, "Hey, what's going on in here?"

Baron pulled away from the orange haired girl as a light blush appeared on his face while he coughed once and answered, "It is nothing, Muta. So did anything interesting show up in the mailbox today?"

The large white cat walked out of the doorway as he replied, 'Hang on let me check." After he had opened and closed it though he exclaimed, 'Hey, there is something interesting in the mail today."

When the Cat Creation looked to his friend he saw a letter in his right paw as he walked over and handed it to him as he made his way to the couch and sat down next to Orihime. He then saw Baron opening the letter as he asked, "So what does it say, Baron?"

Once the figurine had removed the letter from the envelope he began to read it to himself as it said,

_Dear Baron,_

_My wife and I thought you should know that we are going to be holding a ball tomorrow at the palace. And we both agreed that since you had saved Haru's life that you should be the first to receive an invitation. Please try and arrive at the palace during the evening at around seven or so. (human time of course) We are both looking forward to seeing you there._

_Warm Regards,_

_King Lune and Queen Haru_

After Baron had read the letter he noticed that another piece of paper was inside the envelope along with a necklace. He then unfolded the note and read it to himself as it said,

_P.S. If you are wondering why there is a necklace along with the letter. Well, Haru thought that since you had mentioned that there was a young lady waiting for you back at the Bureau that perhaps you would like to bring her to the ball with you. Again we are both looking forward to seeing you both there...if the young lady agrees to come with you._

The orange and cream furred half cat then pulled out the necklace to see that it was completely gold expect for the jewel which was a light blue. He then looked over at the two as he stated, "Well, it seems that the Cat King and Queen are holding a ball tomorrow. And they have invited me and a guest to come."

Hearing this caused Muta to grin again as looked over at Orihime and suggested, "Hey Baron, why don't you take Orihime with you. I'm sure she would enjoy it."

"What oh no, I couldn't possibly-" Orihime protested with, but she was cut off when the cat figurine had walked over and had her stand on her feet as he injected with, "Orihime, it please me very much so if you accompanied me to palace for the ball. I promise that you will enjoy yourself and will have a pleasent evening."

The girl stared into his eyes for a moment before she smiled and replied, "Okay I'll go with you, Baron. But first I'll have to go get a new dress. I didn't really want to spend any of the money that my uncle and aunt had been leaving me in my bank account yet." Her smile then became a bit brighter as she ended with, "Then again maybe they would be okay with it since they did tell me to spend on food and anything else that I needed or wanted."

The orange haired high school student then walked out of the Bureau as she turned and said, "I'll be sure to be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Baron nodded in understanding and as the girl walked away he began to wonder just what dress she would pick to buy for this special event.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Orihime stood in front of a full size mirror as she put a light blue sleeveless dress up against her body only to shake her head from side to side as she let out, "No that one won't do either."

She then put the dress back onto the rack that was next to her and continued to look for that one dress that stood out. To the girl's surprise though after turning down a red, purple, and light green dress she soon found the one that she wanted as she pulled out of the rack and put up against herself in front of the mirror. The dress was a sliver color and it somehow reminded the high school student of the gown that she wore while at Hueco Mundo since it had the same type of sleeves and it also had a cloak connected to the back of it. The only big difference between the two was that it seemed to go out more towards the bottom part of the gown as she turned to sale clerk and asked, "Um excuse me, how much is this dress?"

The older woman looked up from the front counter and replied, "That dress? Hmm, you know I didn't even know that we had that dress here."

Orihime then placed it onto the counter as she asked, "Really? Well, that's certainly strange so how much do you want me to pay you then?"

The blonde haired woman crossed her arms in thought for a moment as she suggested, "Tell you what about you pay me about fifty dollars for this dress and I'll let you buy something else for half price. How's that sound?"

"What oh no I couldn't do that." Orihime protested with, as she took out her wallet. She then put on about eighty-five dollars on the counter.

But instead of putting that down for the dress the woman just took fifty away and smiled at the high school student and stated, "Okay now that you have bought the dress now all you have to do is buy something else." The girl was going to protest some more, but before she could the woman added, "Please don't worry about it, dear. I just happen to be the owner of this shop so it's like I'm going to get in trouble or anything for just doing this one time."

Orihime nodded knowing that she could not win as she then looked around thinking of a gift for Baron. "_Maybe I could get him a new suit or something."_ Orihime thought to herself, as she walked passed another rack of clothes.

She stopped dead in her tracks though when she saw what looked to be a golden cane lying up against the wall as she exclaimed, "Oh, that's a perfect gift for Baron."

She then grabbed the item and placed on the counter and when the owner of the shop saw what she had picked out she replied, 'Good choice, since it's half off it comes to thirty dollars."

After the woman had put the money into the register Orihime asked, "Um I hope this won't be much trouble, but could please put that in a box and wrap it? I kind of want to give to a friend of mine as a thank you gift."

"No problem dear, I'll be back in a minute." The woman answered, as she took the cane and headed towards the back of the shop. After about five minutes or so the woman came back out and handed Orihime the dress and the box that had blue wrapping paper on it along with a pink bow on top of it as she added, "There you go and I hope that you're friend will like the gift that you have gotten him."

Orihime smiled as she thanked the woman and then left the shop with excitement because of her dress and of how Baron meant react to the gift that she had gotten him.

ooooooo

Three people continued to walk down one of the busy sidewalks of Tokyo as a young man with glasses asked, "Rukia, are you sure that Orihime is somewhere here in Tokyo?"

The raven haired girl just let out a sigh as she answered, "Yes Uryu, I'm certain that I felt Orihime's spiritual pressure somewhere around here." She then looked at another taller young man with unruly short brown hair as she added, "Didn't you feel it too, Chad?"

The young man to Rukia's left nodded as Uryu just adjusted his glasses and thought, "_I know that I felt Orihime's spiritual pressure too. But how are we going to find her with all of these other people around here? It's almost like finding a needle in a hay stack."_

The three then came to crossroads and as the three sat down Rukia stated, "Alright we'll rest here for a while before we start looking for Orihime some more."

The group unfortunately was only able to rest for a minute or so before they heard Orihime's voice as she said to someone, "Hey, Muta guess what? Not only did I find myself a dress, but I also found a gift for Baron too."

This caused Rukia to turn sharply around only to see Orihime standing up in front of a large white cat who replied, "That's great kid, so what did you get Baron anyway?"

The orange haired girl just giggled as she jokingly shot back, "Sorry Muta, but you'll just have to wait and see."

When the three saw that she was about to leave both Uryu and Chad slowly got up along with the raven haired girl. And as the three approached their friend Rukia asked, "Orihime?"

This caused the high school student to stop dead in her tracks and turned around to see her three friends smiling at her as she asked in surprise, "W-What are you three doing here?"

Uryu was the first to speak as he answered, "We've been worried about you Orihime, so we just wanted to see how you have been doing."

"That's right..." Chad said, agreeing with the Quincy. He then saw Muta as he added, "Do you know this cat or something Orihime?"

"Oh this Muta, his one of the three people that I met while at the place that I'm staying at." Orihime explained. She then started to run down a road as she went on with, "Come on you guys, I want to introduce you to someone."

"Orihime, wait!" Rukia shouted, but before she knew it the girl was gone. She then turned to the two young men as she ended with, "Come on, let's try to catch up to her."

Both Chad and Uryu as the three then made their way down the same pathway that Orihime had taken before. Once they had reached the trash cans however, all three of theirs widen when they saw their friend become smaller. They then watched as that same large cat now was standing on his hind legs as Orihime turned and waved as she asked, "You guys aren't you coming?"

Rukia sighed as the three made their way under bridge and after they had this all three of them shrunk. But they did not let themselves become to surprised by it as Uryu looked around and asked, "Where did Orihime go?"

"Over there." Chad informed him, as he saw the girl run up to a green two story house and knock on the door.

Rukia's eyes widen as she ran up to her friend to try and stop her from knocking on door. But she was too late as the door opened to reveal a humanoid cat wearing a light gray suit with a matching top hat. Seeing this caused the group to stop and Orihime had hugged him she turned and said, "Baron, these my friends from Karakura Town." She then pointed to each one as she added, "This is Uryu, Chad, and Rukia."

The green eyed half cat then removed his top hat and placed it over his heart as he greeted them with, "It is a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen and madam. Welcome to the Bureau."

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Uryu and Chad continued to stare at the suit wearing half cat as Chad asked, "Who..." while Uryu adjusted his glasses as he finished the question with, 'Or what exactly are you?"

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and I am a Creation." Baron explained, as he placed his top hat back onto his head.

Rukia's eyes widen as she asked in disbelief, "What you're a Creation?"

"You know of myself and Toto?" The orange and cream furred cat asked, as he crossed his arms and put a hand under his chin.

The raven haired girl nodded her head as she answered, "Yes, we Soul Reapers have known about you two for some time now. Soon after you were given souls we had a group of ours watch you two to see what you were up." Her expression then brighten a little in her eyes as she added, "But when we realized that the two of you along with...Muta, where just trying to help people in the world of the living then we knew that it would be best to leave you alone."

"I see. So tell me did you ever find or see a third creation that was female?" Baron asked, as he turned completely to face her.

Rukia's expression sadden as she answered, "We did, but we then found out later that she had been destroyed by someone before she was completed. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this since I know there are only two of your kind thus far."

The cat figurine just smiled at her as he replied, "That is quite alright, Rukia. But thank you for telling me this." He then looked inside his home and realized that it was already six o'clock as he added, "Orihime, I think you should go change since we will have to leave soon."

The orange haired girl nodded as she responded with, 'Alright, but before I do I want you to open this." She then handed him the wrapped box as she blushed and went on with, "I-It's a thank you gift for letting me stay here at the Refuge."

Baron looked at the gift not expecting it from the girl. But he smiled never the less and took off the wrapping paper and bow to reveal a box. And when he had opened the lid of the box he saw a golden colored cane inside it. He then hugged Orihime as he said, "Thank you Orihime, I'm sure that I will be using it some day soon."

A blush appeared on the high school student's face as she replied, "You're welcome Baron, I'm just glad that you like it."

She then walked over to Rukia and grabbed her hand as she asked, "Rukia, could you please help me get into this dress that I bought earlier today?"

"Um sure Orihime." Rukia answered, as her friend then bolted inside her home while the raven haired girl tried to keep up so as not be dragged.

ooooooo

Baron continued to stand outside of the front door to Orihime house along with Uryu and Chad while Muta started to read the paper while the Quincy said, "You know I wasn't expecting Orihime to take this long to get ready."

Chad nodded in agreement as he then looked over at Baron and replied, "You know I think she likes you...a lot."

The Cat Creation was going to response to that comment, but before he could Rukia walked out of the front doorway as she stated, "She's ready to go now, Baron."

She then moved away from the opened doorway so that the rest of the group could see her. And when they did all three of them where blown away at how lovely Orihime looked in that dress as Baron was the first to speak as he approached her and stated, "Orihime, you look absolutely...breathe taking."

"I've got to agree with Baron, kid. You do look pretty nice." Muta commented, as put the paper down and stood behind the two young men.

A blush appeared on the girl's face and as the Cat Creation put the necklace around her neck she answered, "Thank you..."

To Rukia's surprise though a portal showed up out of nowhere and as the three ready themselves for an attack of some sort they were not expecting both Baron and Orihime to walk towards the portal. The half cat saw the confusion on their faces as he just waved a hand and stated, "Don't worry it's alright. This is just a portal to the Cat Kingdom."

This statement had caught the raven haired Soul Reapers attention, but instead of asking any questions she just nodded her head in understanding deciding to wait to question him later. And as Orihime walked away with him she waved as she said, "Bye you guys. I'll try to be back soon so please wait for me here, okay?"

All three of Orihime's friends nodded as herself and Baron walked through the portal, but right after they had done this it closed instantly.

ooooooo

As Baron and Orihime came closer to the castle the orange and cream furred half cat noticed that the orange haired girl seemed displeased as he stated, "You know Orihime, you do not have to come with me if you wanted to spend some time with your friends."

"I know Baron, but right now I want to spend more time with you." Orihime replied. She then realized what she had said as she added, "I mean I know that I have talked you about a lot of things, but well you get know what I'm trying say, right?"

The green eyed half cat let out a soft chuckle as he answered back with, "Yes, I understand what you are trying to tell me, Orihime."

Hearing this caused the high school student to sigh with relief as she thanked him. And when she realized that the two of them had crossed the bridge that led to the inside of the castle Orihime found herself becoming a bit nervous again. But when she saw the half cat looking down at her with a reassuring smile she somehow realized that there was nothing to fear as the two then made their way inside the large castle.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Baron and Orihime continued to walk down one of the many hallways of the castle. And all the while the girl kept on looking up at all of the different pictures that were on the wall as she commented, "Wow they sure do like taking a lot of pictures."

"Actually Orihime, pictures here are painted by cat artist." Baron pointed out, as the two stopped in front of a picture that had a grayish purple half cat looking into the eyes of someone else.

Orihime's mouth opened in surprise as she asked, "What cats painted these?" The Cat Creation nodded as she added, "Well, they really did a good job on them then since they look so real."

The orange haired girl then looked a little bit closer at the picture that was in front of them. Her eyes widen as she exclaimed, "Hey, the girl in this picture is human just like me. Okay maybe she's a year older then me, but still who is she?"

"That brunette in the picture next to the current Cat King is Haru, and she is His Majesty wife." Baron pointed out, as he continued to stare up at the picture also.

"What so you mean to tell me that a human girl has the title of Cat Queen?" Orihime asked, very surprised by this.

Baron just let out a chuckle as he answered, "Yes, I too was surprised when I found out that the Cat King had married a human girl." His expression then soften as he went on with, "But when I saw how concerned the young lady was when Lune had gotten an injury on his hand. And by how the two held each other I knew that they loved each other with all of their hearts."

"Hmm, I hope that some thing like that happens to me someday to where I can love someone with all of my heart too." The girl confessed, as her expression sadden a little.

Seeing this caused the half cat to put a hand on her shoulder as he reassured her, "Don't worry Orihime, I'm certain that, that day will happen. You just have to give it some more time."

"The good Baron is right, young lady. Something such as love does take time. Because His Majesty and Her Highness did not get married until just a few days ago." Someone said, making Orihime to gasp and turn only to see a light blue cat wearing a tinted pair of glasses along with a dark purple kimono.

The cat figurine smiled as he turned to face the light blue cat as he greeted him with, "Hello Natori, this is Orihime and she is the young lady that I had mentioned before I left the last time I was here."

Orihime watched as the kimono wearing cat bowed as he said, "It is very nice to meet you, Miss Orihime. My name is Natori and i am the head advisor to the king and queen."

The girl then did a small curtsy as she replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Natori."

The elderly advisor nodded as he turned and stated, "The King and Queen were hoping to speak to the two of you right when you had arrived. So please follow me and I take you to them."

Both Baron and Orihime nodded and followed the cat advisor as Orihime was looking forward to meeting Haru. Since she had some questions that she needed another girls opinion on.

ooooooo

Lune and Haru stood at the entrance to the banquet hall as Haru asked, "I wonder if Baron brought that "young lady" with him that he had mentioned a few days ago?"

"Perhaps she is with him, Haru. But even if she did not come I'm certain we'll still have a nice time." Lune reassured his wife, as he put an around her waist.

Before brunette could say anything both she and her husband turned to see Natori walking towards them with the Cat Creation right next to him. But the young queen then noticed that a girl with long orange hair and purple eyes was holding onto the half cat's hand as Natori said, "Sire, My Lady, my I introduce to you Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and his friend, Miss Orihime."

The purple eyed girl let go of Baron's hand as she did a small curtsy and greeted them both with, "It's very nice to meet you both. You have a very beautiful castle. And I love all of the portraits that are on the walls."

The blue and red eyed half cat smiled at her as he replied, "It's very nice to meet you, Orihime. And the gesture is nice, but you don't need to stand on ceremony with either one of us." Orihime then noticed the brunette that was standing next to him in a blue dress as he added, "And this my wife, Haru."

The human queen also smiled as she said, "It's very nice to meet you, Orihime. So how did you and Baron meet one another anyway?"

Before Orihime could answer the question Baron interjected with, "I met Orihime after she came to the Bureau looking for some help with a problem that she could not handle on her own."

The high school student nodded letting them know that what he had just told them was the truth. But when she got a little closer to the royal couple she noticed that the young Cat King's right hand was covered in wraps as she asked, "What happened to your hand, Your Majesty?"

The half cat's expression sadden as he answered, "While trying to save my wife a ruffian stabbed me."

Orihime then put her hands over the hand and before either the king or queen could ask what she was doing an orange barrier surrounded the body part. And after just a few seconds it disappeared and when Lune removed the wrap he, Haru, and Natori were shocked it find it completely healed as Natori turned and asked, "What did you do to heal the king's injury, Miss Orihime?"

The orange haired girl just smiled as she replied, "I just used a healing ability that I have to get rid of the injury."

The Cat King looked at Orihime as he said, "Thank you for doing that Miss Orihime, because since my hand has been like this for some time now I wasn't for certain if it was ever going to heal." His ears twitched when he heard music being played in the banquet hall that was behind the group as he ended with, "It seems the band has started to play."

Baron took this opportunity to walk up to Orihime and offer her his hand as he asked, "Orihime, would you care to dance?"

The girl smiled up at him as she placed her hand on top of his while she responded back with, "I'd love to."

The two then walked into the banquet hall and once they had reached the center of it all eyes were on the two as began to dance.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once Baron and Orihime had reached the center of the banquet hall the cat figurine put his hand around the girl's waist while she put her hand against his shoulder as they then began to dance. After doing this the half cat and girl immediately started to dance a few steps and then they would turn ever so often. To the orange haired girl's surprise though after turning a few more times the orange and cream furred half cat dipped her for a little bit. He then brought her back up and then began to twirl her a few times before he retook her hand and the two resumed their earlier movements.

When the Cat Creation noticed however, that all eyes were fixed on the two of them and as he twirled the girl again he commented, "Well, it seems we have an audience."

After he had retook her hand again they made another turn as the high school student let out a nervous laugh and said, "We do? Gee, I guess I hadn't noticed."

"And why is that, Orihime?" Baron asked, as they turned once again.

A light blush appeared on the girl's face as she answered, "Because I've been having such a nice time dancing with you I thought that we were the only two people in the room."

Hearing this caused the green eyed half cat to look down at the girl with a warm smile as he replied, "You see Orihime, I somehow knew that you would end up enjoying yourself if you came here with me."

The girl nodded as the dance to came an end once the half cat had dipped her one last time. After their dance was finished the two began to walk towards theirs seats at the end of the circular table. But before they could sit down they both noticed Lune and Haru walking towards them as the human queen commented, "Wow, that was quite a waltz you two did."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Baron replied, as he took Orihime's hand into his.

The brunette then noticed a light blush was on the orange haired girl's face as she turned to her and asked, "Orihime, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um yes of course, Your Highness." Orihime replied, as she removed her hand from Baron's and started to walk with the queen out of the banquet hall leaving the two half cat's to converse with each other.

ooooooo

Orihime continued to follow Haru down the hallway as she let out, "Um Your Highness..."

"Please Orihime, when it's just the two of us just call me Haru." The human queen injected with, as she stopped and walked through an opened curtain way.

The high school student nodded as she tried again with, "Right. So Haru what did you think of Baron when you first met him?"

She then noticed a warm smile had appeared on the queen's face as she answered, "Well, to be honest when Baron had held me in his arms I found myself feeling very safe...like what I had when Lune would hold me. I also found out that he was a very kind hearted person who enjoys helping others with their problems." She then looked over at her as she ended with, "So now I'll ask you the same thing Orihime, what did you think of Baron when you had first met him?"

Hearing this question caused a deep blush to appear on the girl's face as she replied, "Well, I-I...um you see..."

She then was surprised when the queen let out a light giggle and said, "Don't worry Orihime, I think I know how you feel about Baron. You love him don't you?"

Now an even darker blush (if that's possible) appeared on the girl's face as she replied with, "I...yes I do love, Baron." She then put both of hands against her face as she went on with, "When I needed to talk someone about my problems or troubles he would always listen and would never get bored even if I got off topic. He also was so kind to me and showed a lot of concern if I was upset about something. And whenever I'm around him I feel like nothing can go wrong and that maybe I belong with him at the Bureau."

A somewhat sad expression showed on the queen's face, but before she could say anything someone said, "Orihime, I had no idea that your feelings for me had grown that strong so quickly."

Both girls quickly turned around only to see the cat figurine standing in the opened curtain way as Orihime gasped as she stuttered, "B-Baron, I-I'm sorry I didn't know that you were standing there."

The orange and cream furred half cat just walked up to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he stated, "That's alright Orihime, I should not have been listening in on your conversation to begin with." He then looked over at Haru as he added, "If you don't mind Your Highness, I would like some time only with Orihime...if that is alright with you."

The brunette nodded in understanding as she walked out of the room and headed back towards the banquet hall. Once Baron knew that she had left however, he smiled down at the orange haired girl as he offered her his hand and asked, "Orihime, could please come with me for a moment?"

The girl nodded as she extended her hand towards his and grabbed it. He then led her a little further down the room that they were in as she asked, "Um Baron, where are we going?"

Unbeknownst to the girl however, was the fact that the green eyed half cat now had a smirk on his face as he simply answered back with, "Don't worry my dear, you find out soon enough." A barrier then went over the open curtain way that led to the back of the room preventing anyone from getting in as the half cat turned around and stared into Orihime's purple colored eyes.

ooooooo

Haru returned the banquet hall surprised to see her husband and the cat figurine talking to one another as she approached the two and asked, "Baron, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to speak to Orihime about something?"

This caused the Cat King to give his wife a confused look as he replied, "Haru darling, what are you talking about? Baron and I have been talking with one another the entire time."

The brunette's eyes widen with fear as she let out a light gasp and asked, "Wait if you have been here with Lune ever since Orihime and I left. Then who was it that I saw in the opened curtain way?"

The cat figurine's eyes widen remembering that Reginald had said that he would have to wait to thank Orihime "properly" at another time as he let out, "Oh no, Orihime!"

He then took off running out of the banquet hall hoping that he was not too late to stop Orihime from leaving the castle with a fake him as he thought, "_I don't want to believe that, that rogue would show up here at the castle. But if he was foolish enough to show up here I have to stop him."_

Once he saw a room with an opened curtain he ran inside and saw that Orihime was in fact with a Baron look like. And when he saw that the two were about to kiss he ran forward to try and stop them from doing so. The only thing that happened though was that he ran into an invisible wall that was blocking his path as he started to bang on it repeatedly.

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up. I was away from home for a few days.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Orihime soon became a bit nervous as Baron just stood there looking at her as she asked, "Um Baron, didn't you want to tell me something?"

Hearing this caused the orange and cream furred half cat to come out of his trance like state as he replied, "I'm sorry Orihime, I was just thinking of the best way to tell you this."

"Tell me what, Baron?" Orihime asked, as she tilted her head a little to the side.

The orange haired girl then was taken aback when the cat figurine grabbed both of her hands with his as he answered, "That I love you, Orihime."

"Y-You love me?" The high school student asked, hope and joy now showing in her eyes.

The half cat nodded as he let go of her hands and used his left one to gently stroke her cheek. After doing this he then brought his face closer to hers for a kiss. But since the girl had closed her eyes she had no idea that the half cat's fur had changed to a dark brown. And that his outfit had also changed to a completely red one with a cape and monocle over his right eye. After she had pressed her lips against his though she opened her eyes to see not Baron, but Reginald kissing her making her eyes widen in shock. Before she could pull away though a bright surrounded the two while with a strong force like wind that caused her cloak and his cape to blow behind them. Thankfully the kiss was a short one and once he pulled away from her so to did the light disappear. But when Orihime looked over to her right and saw the real Baron pounding on the barrier she let out, "Baron?..." She then slipped into darkness falling back right into the red clad half cat's waiting arms.

ooooooo

Baron could do nothing but watch as the two kissed one another which caused a blinding light to appear making him shield his eyes. After the light had vanished he quickly removed his right arm from his face and started to pound on the barrier again. He soon stopped however, when he saw that Orihime's eyes had seemingly lost their sparkle as he heard her call out to him before her eyes closed and she collapsed into the waiting arms of Reginald. The brown half cat caught her gently and looked down at her with a loving smile and as the cat figurine watched him stroke her cheek he felt a low growl escape his throat as he said, "You scum! How dare you impersonate me and trick Orihime into kissing you! Just what are you trying to accomplish by doing such a thing?"

The other green eyed half cat just gave the Creation a cold glare as he replied, "I did this so that I could have someone who I can finally be able to call mine." He then turned and opened up a portal, but before he walked through it he added, "And do not take this the wrong way good Baron. But both you and I know that she should be with another mortal being like myself instead of with you an immortal." He then gave him a smirk as he ended with, "But I must warn you even if you were to make it to my hideout it would not matter because with a few hours everyone will know that she is mine and mine alone."

Baron's eyes narrowed in angry and disgust as he shot back with, "You sick fiend! How dare you do something like that to someone like Orihime!"

Before Reginald left with his "prize" he stated, "You know Baron, when I had pretended to be you she confessed that she loved you." He then watched as the half cat's eyes widen in shock as he added while he walked into the portal, "But like I said earlier soon it will not matter because she will forget about you once we reach my hideout."

The Cat Creation then watched as the brown half cat carried Orihime away inside the portal as he thought, "_Orihime, I'm sorry that you had confessed your true feelings to an imposter. I will save you though and make sure that you are reunited with your friends who are waiting for you back at the Bureau."_

The orange and cream furred cat stopped however, when he let out, "I suppose I should not be surprised that Orihime had fallen in love with me. And yet perhaps what Reginald said was true. Maybe she would be better off with someone who is not immortal like myself."

"Don't say that Baron!" Someone somewhat shouted, which caused the half cat to turn only to see both Lune and Haru standing in the of the middle room. And once the brunette knew that she had his attention she went on with, "Please Baron, you have to go save her. When we were talking I could tell that she loves you with every fiber of her body. And I doubt that she even cares if you are immortal and that she isn't."

"Your Highness..." Baron let out, as he looked downward towards the floor. He only did that for a few seconds or so before he balled both of his hands into fists as he added, "You're right Haru, I can't let that scoundrel fulfill some sick and twisted type of fantasy with the young lady that I...love."

Hearing this caused the Cat King to smile as he opened up a portal and said, "This portal should take you to Reginald's hideout." He then watched as the orange and cram furred half cat walked towards it and was about to enter it, but before he did the red and blue eyed half cat ended with, "Just be careful, Baron." While in his head he ended with, "_I can't believe Reginald did not die after such a long fall. I suppose Orihime's powers are far more powerful then what she had told Baron and us."_

The Creation nodded as he ran inside it causing it to close and making another one appear outside of the brown half cat's hideout. And when he saw the entrance to it his eyes soon narrowed again as he nodded and began to run inside it.

ooooooo

Rukia's eyes widen as she let out, "Orihime."

Uryu saw this as he asked, "Rukia, is something wrong?"

The Soul Reaper nodded as she answered with, "Unfortunately yes Uryu, there is something wrong." She then crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she added, "It's strange even though Orihime went to this "Cat Kingdom" with Baron I could still feel her spiritual pressure. But now for some reason it seems different somehow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Chad replied, as he nodded his head. He then looked over at the Quincy as he went on with, "You don't think that something happened to her do you, Uryu?"

The dark haired young man just adjusted his glasses as he replied, "Who knows? We most likely won't find out what happened until both her and Baron return."

Hearing this caused Rukia to jump out of the chair that she was sitting in and with a second or so she burst out of her Gigai and exclaimed, "We can't wait for Baron to get back here. For all we know he might be trying to rescue Orihime as we speak." She then looked up at Toto who had a surprised look on his face as she ended with, "Toto, could you please take me and my two friends to the entrance way to the Cat Kingdom so that we can help Baron rescue Orihime?"

"Um as much as I would love for you three to help Baron out. I don't think that it would be a good idea for you guys to go to the Cat Kingdom?" The Bird Creation answered back.

'And why is that?" Uryu asked, as he took a step forward.

The crow's had turned as he replied, "Why don't ask tubby over there?"

The large white cat growled at the comment as he explained, "What birdbrain is trying to say is that if a human stays in the Kingdom for too long they start to turn into cats themselves. Why do you think Oirhime was wearing that necklace in the first place."

To both Muta and Toto's surprise the three jumped onto the Bird Creation's back as Rukia stated, "Thank you for the warning Muta, but I can assure you that all three of us will return before something like that can happen." She then turned her had and gave a warm smile as she added, "Oh, and please make sure to put my Gigai in Orihime house since I wouldn't want it to scare away any other clients that might come passing by."

"Sure I'll-hey wait a minute!" Muta protested with, as he gave the three a sour look.

But before he could refuse the request that was asked of him the three of them were out of Baron's home while on top of Toto's back. And while the Bird Creation soared above in the sky he said, "And just so you know you'll have until the next sunrise to get out of the Kingdom before the changes are permit."

"Thank you Toto, we will be sure to be back before sunrise." Rukia replied, as the group soon came to a large pond that was in the shape of a paw. The Bird Creation then lowered himself a little bit so that it would not be such a long jump into the water and as the three prepared to jump in she added in her head, "_Don't worry Orihime, we're coming to help Baron and we will save you."_

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Reginald walked out of the portal with Orihime still in his arms. He then looked around the large center of his hideout and smiled knowing that perhaps now the place would be less lonely. When he looked down though he saw that the girl was starting to wake up and as she opened her eyes he greeted her with, "Hello, my dear."

Orihime gasped when she remembered what had happened earlier as she said back, "Reginald, why did you pretend to be Baron?"

"I'm sorry love, but I had no other option since I would have been put to death if the Cat King had found out that I was still alive." The brown half cat explained, as he set her on her feet. While in his mind he added, "_How did she break the spell's hold on her? The binding spell should not have only made her forget about that figurine. It should have also made her head over heels in love with me."_

The high school student then began to take a few steps back as she shot back, "How could you...could you make me confess my true feelings to a fake!"

The green eyed half cat took a few steps towards her as he replied, "Again I apologize for tricking you like that, love. But when I told you that I loved you while looking like that Creation I meant what I said."

The orange haired girl in response to that statement just gave the half cat a sad smile as she said, "I'm very flattered that you feel that way about me. But I've only met you once so I'm afraid that I will never be able to return your same feelings."

Orihime then noticed that the brown furred half cat had a very displeased look on his face as he replied, "That is very disappointing to hear, my dear." Her eyes then widen when he grabbed a sword that was lying next to him on the ground as he added, "I suppose then I have no real use for you then." He then looked into her eyes one more time before he ended with, "Then say goodbye, dear Orihime."

The girl then closed her eyes expecting the half cat to kill her. But when she did feel anything sharp being pressed against her body she opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that the sword that Reginald was holding had not been intended for her, but for Baron. And as she looked at the Cat Creation she started to cry as she let out, "Baron...no..."

When the red clad half cat saw that she was crying he pulled out his sword from Baron's chest and dropped it. And while he approached her he tried to comfort her with, "There, there love. Now you and I both knew that he was going to try and come here..."

Before he could keep going though Orihime ran past him and knelt down next to the orange and cream furred half cat. And before Reginald could stop her, her Soten Kisshun had surround the figurine healing his injury. Seeing this caused the monocle wearing half cat to lightly scoff as he stated, "You know Orihime, you are just wasting your time and energy with healing him. He is an immortal after all."

The cat figurine opened his eyes and looked at her as he said, "He is right Orihime, you don't have to do this. An attack like that won't be enough to kill me."

Orihime just ignored both of their comments and once the Cat Creation's injury was gone completely the barrier faded away. And as he sat up she replied, "It doesn't matter to me if you're immortal or not, Baron." She then throw her arms around him and went on with, "I would still love you."

The gray suit wearing half cat had a soft smile on his face as he put his arms around the girl embracing her as he confessed, "Orihime, I...love you too...with all of my heart."

The brown furred half cat's expression changed to that of pure rage as he stated, "Why? Why do you always seem to save the day and get in my way?" He then picked up another sword that was lying on the ground and gripped it to where he was holding it even harder as he continued with, "Well, I've had enough of it!" He then charged at the two as he ended with, "This will be the last time that you will interfere with my plans you irritating Creation!"

But before his sword could come into contact with either Baron or Orihime's body he felt something sharp go through his chest. And when he looked down he saw that another sword had made contact with his body instead. He then looked to his right to see a short dark haired girl in a black uniform of some sort glaring at him as she coldly shot back, "I think not you slime ball."

Reginald then found himself suddenly becoming colder and before he knew it his heart stopped beating meaning that he was dead as Rukia just pulled out her sword and let his body fall down to the ground. She then looked over at Baron and Orihime as she put her sword away and asked, "Are you two alright?"

The orange haired girl nodded as the Cat Creation answered, "Yes thank you, Rukia." He then noticed that she now had cat ears on top of her head as he added, 'And I see that you did not stop at the castle to have a necklace made so that the effects of the Kingdom could not affect you?"

The Soul Reaper nodded as she replied, "Yes, we felt that there was no time to waste and once Chad, Uryu, and I had made it to the kingdom we followed yours and Orihime's spiritual pressure until she arrived here."

Hearing this caused Orihime to look around as she asked, "Speaking of Chad and Uryu, where are they anyway?"

"I told them to wait outside for us." Rukia stated, as she began to walk back towards the entrance.

Orihime was about to follow her friend, but before she could she found herself being picked by Baron. And while the girl was in his arms bridal style again she stuttered, "Baron, y-you don't have to do this you know."

"I know Orihime, but I just feel that it's the right thing to do." The orange and cream furred half cat replied, as he followed the raven haired girl out of the cave to be reunited with Orihime's two other friends.

ooooooo

Thankfully Chad, Uryu, and Rukia had made it back before the next sunrise and as the three stood at the entrance way to the Refuge the dark haired girl (now back in her gigai) looked over at the Cat Creation as she asked, "Baron, could you please come here for a moment?"

The figurine nodded and took a few steps forward. But as the soul reaper knelt down in front of him he noticed that she was now getting a red fingerless glove out as he asked back, "Rukia, what do you plan on doing with that glove?"

The girl just smiled at him as she answered with, "Don't worry I just want to see something."

Before the half cat knew it he felt as though something had been pushed out of his body and after a few seconds he looked around and saw that everyone in the group and everything around him seemed to not be as big as it use to be. He then stood up and saw his wooden body as he picked it up and asked, "What exactly did you do to me?"

The member of Squad 13 just continued to smile as she explained, "I wanted to see if your soul was the same as the body that you reside in. And now that I know that it is I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask away, Miss Rukia." Baron said, as he stood next to Orihime, who continued to look up at him.

"When it is Orihime's time to pass over to the Soul Society. I would ask if you could come back with the Soul Reaper who performs the konso on her after he exacts your soul from your wooden body like what i just did. So that way you two can be together." Rukia stated, as she had a soft expression on her face. Her expression soon after changed to that of a sad one as she added, "Although if you do, do this you won't be immortal anymore..."

"That is quite alright with me, Rukia." Baron interjected with, as he tipped his hat to her.

When Rukia saw this she thanked him as the three then began to walk away. But as they waved goodbye to the two the Cat Creation continued to look at his figurine body as he let out, "How do I return to this small of body though."

"Oh, that's easy Baron, all you have to do is focus." Orihime answered back with, as he looked behind him and saw that she had already went inside the Refuge since she was small in height. He then did what the girl suggested and instantly his soul was returned to his former body. He then turned and walked into the Refuge and as he took Oirhime's hand he replied, "Thank you, Orihime."

The orange haired girl smiled in response to that as the two then walked towards the Bureau to enjoy some of Baron's special blend of tea.

**The End**

**Well, that's the end of this story. And I hope this one was just as good as my other two Cat Returns stories. I do plan on making a few more stories for this section. (one for just the Cat Returns section while the other will be another crossover between these two shows.) But now that this story has come to an end I think I will try and make my first Disney story. So until then bye for now and thanks for reading.**


End file.
